Body positivity
by MoonyNights
Summary: Sans surprises the reader as they get out of the shower and decides to do away with their insecuretys. / Short story featuring genderless reader / Reader x Sans


So this is my first time publishing to fanfiction. If the formating is off someone let me know. I already posted this one on tumbl and will bring all storys posted there over to here slowly. For now enjoy this one.

I don´t have a beta tho. So be warned.

* * *

´h-human?´ Startled you whirl around. For a second you just stand there stark naked and still dripping wet from your shower staring at Sans now standing in the bathrooms doorway. When your brain finally catches up you gasp blushing a deep red as you snatch up a towel to hide your body with. You had not expected either of the skeleton brothers to be home so early and as such had not thought to lock the door. Busy berating yourself for being so thoughtless and forgetting the time as you let the warm water relax your mussels you are once again startled as Sans begins to speak.

´you´re so beautiful.´ You take one critical look at the light blue tint spreading over his cheeks and scoff. You roll your eyes at the short skeleton and ask him not to lie to you. He frowns, eyeing you carefully as if trying to guess your thoughts just by looking at you. ´i´m not lying, human. why would i?´ Shock spreads over your face. How can he be serious? It´s so obvious. You are not pretty at all. You are as far from being one of those models on magazine covers as can be. You aren´t tall or thin and your hair is usually such a mess that at some point you just decided to cut it short to make it at least somewhat manageable. And you make sure to tell Sans as much.

The longer you talk the more his ever present smile drops until he is frowning deeply at you. You shrug halfheartedly and motion for him to leave you alone so you can get dressed. But Sans has other ideas as he rushes forward to stand inches apart from you gripping your hand. His voice is low as he speaks next sending shivers down your spine. ´human i´m not sure what gave you all those ideas but i promise you i am not lying. i really think you are beautiful.´ You blush at his words but remain skeptical. ´i could prove it to you. but only if you want, human.´

You hadn´t known the skeleton brothers for very long but even so you had a hard time believing Sans could truly be proposing something like that. And yet both his voice and expression seemed to suggest that you had indeed not misunderstood and that he was being genuine too. You give a somewhat hesitant nod. Sans doesn´t seem convinced so you take all your curiosity and the challenge of wanting to prove that you were in fact right and reaffirm your answer with more confidence.

A blink later you find yourself disoriented and staring up at the ceiling from your new position laying down. Dizziness creeps over you as you realize that the ceiling above you is not the one of the bathroom and that the soft surface you are laying on is very much not the cold tiled floor of it either. As the dizziness fades you recognize your own rooms ceiling above and your bed below you. Suddenly your view is blocked by Sans smiling down at you. ´sorry `bout that human. forgot you never experienced my teleportation before.´ You give a slow nod telling him it´s alright and that you are fine now.

No sooner had the words left you mouth, than you felt a light touch whisper down your sides letting soft giggles bubble from your lips. You instruct Sans to not be quite so shy in his touch as to not tickle you. He throws you a wide plotting smirk but does make his touches more purposeful as his bony fingers slide over your skin, covering every last inch of you in electrified ecstasy. He takes his time exploring your figure murmuring sweet encouragements and lewd compliments directly into your ear. You curl your fingers into the sheets and bite your lip trying to stay quiet. Eventually one of your hands finds it´s way to the back of Sans skull though all thoughts about how unfair it is that he is still fully clothed fly right back out of your mind as a wandering hand finds it´s way towards your most sensitive place.

The sudden and intense stimulation draws a loud moan from you. With masterful skill Sans brings you to your peek in no time never letting up with his slew of compliments. As the last sparks of your orgasm die out and your breath starts to even out you slowly ease your grip on him. It would seem you clung to him quite tightly without noticing. Thou if he minds he doesn´t let it on as a big grin is spread over his skull. You blush looking away from his the oh so satisfied look he is giving you. ´you´re so beautiful.´, he intones and this time you don´t protest. Thou for a second you do consider it just to see if you can goad him into a second round.


End file.
